


Like the Very First

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [21]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fictober, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Thor (2011), Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Waiting makes everything better. Even this.





	Like the Very First

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 21/31.

How long they had danced around this, Loki didn’t know for sure.

For him, it felt like forever. When he’d first realized the way he felt about Thor wasn’t as platonic as it should be, wasn’t nearly the sort of _brotherly_ affections they were expected to have, he’d felt sick. He’d been sure something was wrong with him, and had spent months trying to convince himself it was otherwise. He couldn’t _desire_ Thor, he couldn’t be _in love_ with him. That was absurd. It was wrong, and it couldn’t be what Loki felt.

Eventually, though, he hadn’t been able to lie to himself, and it had become something he hid, like a broken vase, or a particularly nasty scheme. It had to be shielded away from the light, away from Thor, away from anyone who may suspect what his true feelings were.

When Thor had first made moves that made Loki suspect he _knew_ , he’d done what he could to act aloof. Apart from it. Like he hadn’t even noticed, like it didn’t bother him, and if it was something too blunt to ignore, he would brush it off. Push it away, and, in the process, push Thor away.

But Thor was never one to be ignored for long. He’d spent so long taking Loki away from others, where they would simply be alone, and eventually, that had been all Thor needed.

He had always been the more aggressive of the two of them. The way he’d explained what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and how he’d understood if Loki was disgusted had been rushed, panicked, terrified in a way that Loki had understood far too easily. It was the sort of thing he could only calm one way.

With a kiss.

How many kisses had they shared since then? How many times had they hidden away together from things they should have been doing to trade kisses in a private corridor, or shadowy wood? Loki knew only that their number was immeasurable to him. He’d stopped counting after the first time Thor had made his head spin, with his back pressed to his own chamber door.

One thing he did know, for sure, was that they had never done this.

Kisses were one thing. Sneaking into each other’s rooms to share a bed was another. Loki slipping into Thor’s hot bath and sliding into his lap, fully naked, to kiss him, had been _quite_ another, and though he’d _ached_ to share more with Thor, he’d refused. Every time Thor had moved to take him to bed, to undo his trousers, to do more than touch him and make him whimper Thor’s name until he was spent, Loki had refused.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t just as eager to have Thor, or that he didn’t do all the things Thor did to him. Only a few nights ago, Loki had snuck into Thor’s room and leaned over him, stroking him slow until Thor was bucking into his hand and coming in his sheets.

It was simply that waiting would make it that much better. In Loki’s mind, anyway, and apparently in Thor’s.

Tonight, he’d come here just with the intention of sleeping next to Thor. He wasn’t looking for what had happened, but he wasn’t complaining.

Sliding into bed next to Thor had led to kisses. Kisses had led to touches. Kisses and touches had led to Thor whispering ‘ _please, Loki_ ’ and Loki nodding. Thor had taken his time, opening Loki up with his fingers and oils, kissing him while he pressed and stretched fingers inside him. He’d taken his time until Loki was begging in hushed, desperate tones, ‘ _please, Thor_.’

And Thor had given him what he’d wanted. More than that. He’d moved slow, sliding inside Loki, and Loki knew he’d done this with the maidens who fawned over him before, but somehow, Thor made him feel special.

Because Thor loved him.

Thor really loved him, and he made that evident, with every rock of his hips, every kiss he left on Loki’s lips, every time he murmured Loki’s name.

They had moved together, Loki clinging to Thor, Thor surrounding him, climbing to the stars together, until they were all Loki could see when he bit down on Thor’s shoulder to muffle his scream and came on both their stomachs. Until he was sure Thor was lost amongst them, burying himself deep inside Loki and filling him with his spend.

Loki didn’t know why they had danced around this for so long, but with every beat of his heart, every laboured breath, he knew it had just made it all that much better.


End file.
